


Your knight

by red_pill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pill/pseuds/red_pill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem, from the last war. a moment between pearl and rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your knight

blurred at the edges  
fire raging  
but, rose,  
rose had won

"quiet, please"  
looking up i see her  
why is she looking so sad  
"you can hold it together"

"but...rose"  
I croke  
"shhh" she replies  
"save your strength"

"its...yours"  
"no, pearl" she responds  
tenderness, peace  
"it's yours. thank you  
for lending it to me"

I close my eyes  
talking beyond me, for now  
but my liege  
why cant you see  
you are my reason to be

and I can be nothing more  
then your knight


End file.
